The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!)
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a multi-crossover with a bunch of different Disney movies. It's the same storyline, and same songs from The Phantom Of The Opera, but with Disney characters. I don't own Disney or The Phantom Of The Opera. Warning: The following fanfic contains spoilers for "The Phantom Of The Opera." You have been warned. R&R Please. Hope you like it! :D
1. Prologue

**The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!) Prologue.**

**(Note: After working on "Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera" (one of my Naruto fanfic versions of "The Phantom Of The Opera"), I've decided to try something a little different. Judging by the title, yes, this is the Disney version of "The Phantom Of The Opera" (and probably my first Disney fanfic). No, this is not a what-if Disney made "The Phantom Of The Opera" fanfic, but it's based off the famous Andrew Lloyd Webber musical with Disney characters playing the characters from the show. Before I get started on the story, I will tell you where I got the idea to work on this fanfic. One day, I was on YouTube, and I saw two Disney versions of "The Phantom Of The Opera" (2004) movie trailer, and one of them had the Beast (from Disney's "Beauty And The Beast") as the Phantom, Aurora and Philip (from "Sleeping Beauty") as Christine and Raoul, and another version had Quasimodo (from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame") as the Phantom, Belle and the Beast (in his human form) (from "Beauty And The Beast") as Christine and Raoul. Also, I saw a little bit of someone's animated version of The Phantom Of The Opera 2004 film adaption with Gaara (from "Naruto/Naruto Shippuden"), and Ariel (from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" and Basil (from Disney's "The Great Mouse Detective") as Christine and Raoul. Not to mention that I read somebody's Disney fanfic version of "Les Miserables" (written by Smiles1998), and thought that I could try to do something like that, but with "The Phantom Of The Opera." Some of the people that I've chosen as the roles of some of the characters I had a hard time choosing, but could only pick one Disney character for each POTO character. Now, onto the cast:**

**Cast:**

**The Phantom (Erik): Quasimodo. Movie: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. (For me, it was a tie between him or the Beast, but I eventually chose Quasimodo as the Phantom because they have a few things in common. They both are deformed, they both love music, they both are in love with a woman who falls in love with someone else, and ends up marrying them and has a kid with them. Quasimodo loves Esmeralda, but she falls in love with Phoebus, marries him, and they have a son named Zephyr in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2, and the Phantom loves Christine, but she falls in love with Raoul, marries him, and they have a son named Gustave (named after Christine's late father Gustave) in Love Never Dies, the sequel to The Phantom Of The Opera. I also notice that both The Hunchback Of Notre Dame and The Phantom Of The Opera (as well as Les Miserables) take place in Paris. Plus, I can totally picture Quasimodo singing the reprise to "All I Ask Of You" when the Phantom sees Christine and Raoul have fallen in love with each other. I know Tom Hulce played Quasimodo in the movie, but as I'm working on this fanfic, I could picture Quasimodo kind of singing with Michael Crawford's (who played the Phantom in the Original London Cast of "The Phantom Of The Opera") voice. That doesn't mean I don't like Tom Hulce's voice as Quasimodo. I think he did a great job. Anyway, ahem. Moving on.)**

**Christine: Ariel. Movie: The Little Mermaid.**  
**(There's a reason why I chose Ariel as Christine. I've seen a few people cast Belle as Christine, and thought that this would be the first fanfic to have Ariel as Christine because both of them are sixteen, they both have a lover named Eric/Erik, they both love to sing, they both are innocent, and they both have the same singing voice actress, Sierra Boggess, who played Ariel in "The Little Mermaid" musical version from 2008 as well as Christine from the Las Vegas and 2011 25th Anniversary productions of "The Phantom Of The Opera," and reprised her role as Christine in "Love Never Dies," the 2010 sequel to "The Phantom Of The Opera," which is why I casted Ariel as Christine, and I think she fits the role perfectly. Please pretend that Ariel and her family are not merpeople. They're humans. Ariel's sisters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana do not make an appearance in here because I'm pretending that Ariel (like Christine) is an only child.)**

**Raoul: Prince Eric. Movie: The Little Mermaid.**  
**(Because there's an Erik (the Phantom) in "The Phantom Of The Opera," and an Eric in "The Little Mermaid," to avoid confusion, Eric will be known as Prince Eric, which is what the people in the fanfic (excluding Ariel) will call be calling him instead of "Vicomte" (which Raoul is called by in the musical). I can also picture Eric and Ariel singing "All I Ask Of You.")**

**Carlotta: Vanessa. Movie: The Little Mermaid.**  
**(Okay. Yes I know that Vanessa is the alter-ego of Ursula, but just pretend that Ursula is not in this story. The reason why I chose Vanessa as Carlotta is because I thought she'd fit her, and Vanessa was the only Disney character I could picture being a drama queen (other than Drizella and Anastasia from Cinderella, that is), and she loves to sing like Carlotta.)**

**Madame Giry: Lady Tremaine. Movie: Cinderella.**  
**(It was a tie between her or Ursula, but then I thought that Lady Tremaine would fit the role of Madame Giry even though Lady Tremaine is a Disney villain. If I casted Ursula as Madame Giry, it would be kind of weird because she's also a Disney villain. I can kind of picture Lady Tremaine being strict with the ballet girls like Madame Giry.)**

**Meg Giry: Cinderella. Movie: Cinderella.**  
**(It was a tie between her or Madellaine from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2, but I eventually went with Cinderella as Meg Giry just because she's Madame Giry's daughter, and even though Lady Tremaine is Cinderella's step-mother, just pretend that they are mother and daughter in this fanfic.)**

**Firmin: Judge Claude Frollo. Movie: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.**  
**(Now before you freak out about Frollo being Firmin, let me explain myself. I originally was going to choose Lumiere (from "Beauty And The Beast") in his human form as Firmin, but then I thought that Frollo would fit Firmin a little more, even though Frollo is another Disney villain. Oh, and since Frollo adopted Quasimodo in "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame," please pretend that Frollo and Quasimodo do not know each other, and that Frollo has never met Esmeralda, and is not obssessed with her like he is in the movie.)**

**Andre: Phoebus. Movie: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.**  
**(Again, I couldn't decide between him or Cogsworth (from "Beauty And The Beast") in his human form as Andre, but I thought Phoebus would kind of fit Andre more. I can kind of picture Phoebus and Frollo working together since they're going to be the opera house managers in the story.)**

**Piangi: Sitka. Movie: Brother Bear.**  
**(He was the only Disney character I could picture as being a little overweight (other than Pumbaa from The Lion King, the king from Cinderella, etc.) because the Phantom says, "Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." (*SPOILERS FOR BROTHER BEAR*) Ironically, Sitka dies in Brother Bear, and he also dies as Piangi in this fanfic.)**

**Joseph Buquet: Governor Ratcliffe. Movie: Pocahontas.**  
**(I kind of pictured him as Buquet even though Ratcliffe is another Disney villain. It just seemed to make sense to me.)**

**Monsieur Reyer: The Archdeacon. Movie: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.**  
**(It was a tie between him or Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, but I kind of pictured the Archdeacon as Monsieur Reyer.)**

**Monsieur Lefevre: Jafar. Movie: Aladdin.**  
**(Even though he plays a small part in this story, I just had to include Jafar as Monsieur Lefevre.)**

**Old Raoul: The Sultan. Movie: Aladdin.**  
**(I kind of pictured him singing with Old Raoul's voice.)**

**Christine's parents: Triton (Christine's father), and Athena (Christine's mother). Movie: The Little Mermaid & The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning.**  
**((*SPOILERS FOR THE LITTLE MERMAID 3: ARIEL'S BEGINNING*) Athena dies at the beginning of the movie after being killed by humans who worked on a ship. In this fanfic, Athena dies of childbirth after Ariel is born which leaves Triton to raise her, but please pretend that he dies in this fanfic as well when Ariel is seven.)**

**The Auctioneer: Grimsby. Movie: The Little Mermaid.**  
**(On one of the Disney versions of "The Phantom Of The Opera" 2004 movie trailer, I saw Grimsby as the Auctioneer, and knew that I had to cast him in this fanfic.)**

**Old Madame Giry: Flora. Movie: Sleeping Beauty.**  
**(She was the only one I could picture as an old Lady Tremaine.)**

**Clayton: Porter. Movie: Tarzan.**  
**(Just a minor character.)**

**Old Cinderella: Fairy Godmother. Movie: Cinderella.**  
**(She's Eric's new wife after Ariel passes away, as shown in the prologue.)**

**I don't own Disney or The Phantom Of The Opera. You don't have to, but I'd recommend listening to the Original London Cast of "The Phantom Of The Opera" as you're reading the fanfic. I'm not sure if Disney would ever make their version of "The Phantom Of The Opera" because it probably wouldn't be as good as the musical. The same goes for Les Miserables. I'm not saying that I didn't like the Disney version of "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame," but it's rather the opposite. I loved it. Also, Selena1998, thanks for inspiring me to create the Disney version of "The Phantom Of The Opera" because I loved your Disney version of "Les Miserables." Warning: The following fanfic contains spoilers for "The Phantom Of The Opera." You have been warned.**

**Well, on with the fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. P.S. The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!) will be a mixture between the original 1986 musical version and 2004 film version.**

_~ Present, 1919. ~_

An old man, aged sixty-seven, and an old woman, aged sixty-eight, who are a happily married couple, were attending an auction at the Paris Opera House. They were going to buy a music box with the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals that once belonged to the Phantom of the opera.

At the auction, a man named Grimsby was about to sell the music.

He banged his gravel on the desk.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 665, ladies and gentleman: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," Grimsby said.

"Showing here," Clayton spoke, showing the music box to the audience as it began to play music.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Twenty francs?" Grimsby asked.

"Twenty-five," replied an old woman.

"Twenty-five, thank you, Lady Tremaine. Thirty. Selling at thirty, then? Going once, twice, sold!" Grimsby declared as he banged his gravel on the desk again. "Sold for thirty francs to King Eric. Thank you, your Majesty." Grimsby gave Eric the music box which reminded him of his late wife, Ariel, who passed away two years ago. Eric remembered Ariel's smiling face and started thinking of her. Of course, Cinderella, Eric's new wife, could tell how much he missed and loved Ariel.

"Cinderella, I wonder. Do you think this music box will still play when everyone else is dead?" Eric questioned.

"I think it will. Ariel described it perfectly," Cinderella replied with a smile.

"She often spoke about this music box... its velvet lining, and its figurine of lead," Eric answered.

"Lot 666, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of The Phantom Of The Opera. It's a mystery never fully explained," Grimsby spoke again as everyone in the theatre started looking at the chandelier while he continued talking. "We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we can frighten the way the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

Grimsby's assistants pulled the string which made the chandelier rise up to the ceiling of the theatre. Eric started to remember his time spent with Ariel back in the year 1870.

~ *Overture from "The Phantom Of The Opera" plays* ~

**(Note: Yes, I've decided to include the overture in this chapter, but I will not put the main theme with the lyrics in there because of copyright infringement. The fanfic itself, however, will have a few (not all) the songs from the musical and movie. Well, that's it for the prologue. The next chapter will be Chapter 1. P.S. Each chapter will be named after a song from the musical, but in some chapters, the songs will not appear.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Hannibal & Think Of Me

The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!) Chapter 1: Hannibal/Think Of Me.

_~ 5__9__ years ago... 1__860__. ~_

A ten-year-old boy was leaving a cathedral by the name of Notre Dame and decided to explore the city of Paris, France. He had red hair which matched the color of his eyebrows, green eyes, pale skin, plump arms, humped back, green-short sleeve tunic with both a V-neckline and an olive collar, brown tights, and blue shoes. His name was Quasimodo. Ever since Quasimodo was a baby, he always believed that a soldier and his gypsy wife were his parents. However, the soldier and his wife started to remember the day when they first met Quasimodo's real parents.

It all started ten years ago in 1850.

_~ Flashback... 1850. ~_

Two gypsies were on a boat sneaking into Paris through the waterways. Paris did not allow gypsies because they were known for their witchcraft. The woman held a baby in her arms. It was a long and exhausting journey for them, and now they were finally in Paris. By the time they got there, they were looking for a place to stay when they came across a cottage. One of the men (who had black hair which matched the color of his eyebrows, an earring on his left ear, black gloves, indigo clothing, a mustache and a purple hat) knocked on the door.

A muscular man with blonde hair, a gold goatee, dark blue eyes, gold armor with a blue cape, and brown gloves which matched the color of his shoes, answered the door.

"Who are you?" the muscular man asked.

"My name is Gerard, and this is my wife, Antoinette. May we come in?" Gerard questioned.

The muscular man let them in, and Gerard and Antoinette started eating and drinking once the food and water were prepared for them. Gerard started drinking some water from a cup when the muscular man asked him:

"So, what brings you to Paris?"

Gerard put his cup down.

"Antoinette and I are gypsies. However, you cannot tell anyone about us," Gerard clarified.

"May we know your names?" Antoinette spoke up.

"Oh. I'm Phoebus, and this is my wife, Esmeralda," Phoebus introduced himself and Esmeralda. Esmeralda had long wavy black hair, thick eyebrows and eyelashes which matched the color of her hair, red lips, emerald green eyes, a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, a matching bracelet and anklet on both her right and hand and right ankle, a white off-the-shoulder top with puffy elbow-length sleeves, a collar, and a very brief V-cut neckline that showed her breast cleavage, a teal bondice with thin gold vertical stripes, lavender skirt, and a purple sarong with both a gold border and about four round tassels, a white petticoat, a pink ribbon that tied her hair back, and a clear lavender shawl with gold stars all over.

"It's nice to meet you both," Gerard said.

Esmeralda looked at the baby in Antoinette's arms.

"Who's this?" she quizzed, pointing at the baby.

"Oh. This is Quasimodo. That's actually what we want to talk to you about," Gerard mentioned, getting back on the subject of Quasimodo.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Phoebus inquired.

"You see, Antoinette and I are gypsies, and we can't stay here in Paris any longer. We're not sure if we'll ever come back. Quasimodo will be in your care now. But, when you look at him, please don't be afraid," Gerard explained.

"Why should we be afraid of him?" Esmeralda asked.

Antoinette took a deep breath and exhaled when she uncovered the blanket that Quasimodo was wrapped in and showed him to Esmeralda and Phoebus.

Esmeralda gasped.

"I see," Phoebus understood.

"The name "Quasimodo." What does it mean?" Esmeralda wondered.

"It means, "half-formed." Esmeralda. Phoebus. We want you to promise us one thing. Promise that you will look after Quasimodo," Gerard stated.

Phoebus and Esmeralda looked at Quasimodo and back at Antoinette and Gerard.

"Alright," Esmeralda replied.

"Thank you. We just hope that someday, Quasimodo will fall in love with a woman who will accept him the way he is, no matter what he looks like," Gerard said as he and Antoinette kissed Quasimodo on the head one last time before departing Paris and leaving him in the care of Esmeralda and Phoebus.

One year later, in 1851, on Quasimodo's first birthday, he was given a white mask by Esmeralda and Phoebus which would cover Quasimodo's face so no one would see it, fearing that the people would make fun of him.

_~ End of flashback... ~_

Ten years have passed since since that day. Esmeralda and Phoebus loved Quasimodo as if he was their own son, and Quasimodo felt the same way about them. Although Esmeralda and Phoebus feared that the people would shun Quasimodo just because he was born different from everybody else, he wanted to explore the world and to see it with his very own eyes.

While Quasimodo was walking the streets of Paris, he came across a grand and majestic building known as the Paris Opera House. In French, it was known as the Palais Garnier, or Opera Garnier. He was so intrigued by it that he decided to enter the building and do a little bit of exploring.

After entering the opera house, Quasimodo found himself at the Grand Staircase. The room itself was surrounded by lights all around, while the ceiling had paintings of angels in the sky and clouds.

_"My, what a beautiful place,"_ Quasimodo thought in wonder as he continued his adventure inside the opera house.

Later, he stepped inside of the theater where it was filled with 1,979 seats. Quasimodo saw a stage and looked around the theater to try and see if there was someone who would give him a tour of the opera house, but there was no one around except for him. He didn't want to go around asking anybody for help on finding out more about the opera house, because he feared that the people would ostracize him.

As Quasimodo was about to leave the theater, he heard a beautiful singing voice coming from out of nowhere. Curious, Quasimodo decided to follow the singing voice and to find out where it was coming from. When he went inside the underground catacombs of the opera house, Quasimodo continued following the mysterious singing voice until he found a stained-glass window and saw a red-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a white nightgown and immediately knew that the singing voice was coming from her. She was vocalizing inside of a chapel.

For Quasimodo, his heart began to beat for her. He felt an emotion that he had never felt before.

...Love.

It wasn't the kind of love that a parent would have for their child. No. It was a romantic kind of love, despite that the fact that he and the girl were only children. Why, it was love at first sight of course, as they say in love stories. After the girl was done singing, the voice of Lady Tremaine called her.

"Ariel. What are you doing here? It's time for bed."

"I was singing," Ariel replied.

_"Ariel,"_ Quasimodo voiced to himself as her name stayed in his memory.

Lady Tremaine was slender, elderly, had gray hair with white streaks on both sides and center which were shaped like two buns making it somewhat resemble a heart, gray eyes, thick black eyebrows, fair skin, a larged hook nose and red lips. She wore a crimson dress with an emerald brooch on her chest, both frilly lavender blouse and cuffs, orb-shaped green pearl earrings, and an emerald ring on her right ring finger. Her nails were painted a lavender hue to compliment her sleeves.

"It's getting late. It's time for you to go to bed," Lady Tremaine said as she held out her hand for Ariel to grab it, to which she did and the two of them left the chapel, and Quasimodo ran back to the catacombs.

As he continued his journey to the catacombs, he found a lair which contained swirling mist upon a vast, glossy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake was a boat. Somewhere in the lair was an organ, and a bed which almost looked like a boat, but not quite.

Quasimodo walked up the organ, and began playing the melody that Ariel sang from before. He couldn't get her voice out of his mind. At that moment, Quasimodo decided to live in the Paris Opera House, but somehow feared that Phoebus and Esmeralda would find his hideout and forbid him to come back. Quasimodo was afraid that if Esmeralda and Phoebus found out the reason why he was staying in the opera house because of Ariel, they would keep him away from her. Inside, Quasimodo felt torn between his newfound growing love for Ariel, and his adopted parents. Well, one thing was clear.

Quasimodo... was in love with Ariel.

_~ Nine years later, 1869... ~_

Nine years have passed since Quasimodo's first encounter with Ariel. Every night, he would go to the chapel where Ariel would sing, but was too shy to see her. Even though Quasimodo was wearing a mask, he feared that Ariel would rip it off his face, and would scream in fear at his deformity.

One day, Quasimodo decided to go back to the chapel where he first met Ariel, but she wasn't there. So, he decided to go back to the theater, and there she was, singing her little heart out. Quasimodo went up to the fly system above the stage just so he could talk to Ariel from up there.

Ariel was still singing, but the voice of Quasimodo called out to her and she stopped.

"Did anyone tell you that you have a beautiful voice?"

Ariel looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Ariel questioned.

"Just a friend," Quasimodo replied.

"Whoever you are, come out so I can see you," Ariel said.

"I can't," Quasimodo spoke.

"Why not?" Ariel asked.

"I'm more comfortable up here. Go on. Sing for me again," Quasimodo said.

Ariel started to sing:

_What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where we would we walk?_  
_Where would we run?  
__If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_  
_And I could be_  
_Part of your world_

Ariel stopped singing.

"Don't stop," Quasimodo uttered.

"Huh?" Ariel responded.

"Sing once more for me. Finish," Quasimod replied.

Ariel began to sing again:

_I don't know when_  
_I don't know how_  
_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_  
_Someday I'll be_  
_Part of your world_

"Thank you, Ariel," Quasimodo told Ariel who was surprised that he knew her name.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Ariel tried to ask Quasimodo, but he left.

_"That man... who was he?"_ Ariel wondered to herself. She was about to leave the stage until she heard Quasimodo speak again.

"Ariel. I'll see you again."

"But, how will I know you're here?" Ariel inquired.

"Just know that I'm somewhere in the opera house hearing you sing," Quasimodo told Ariel.

"Okay," Ariel voiced.

_~ One year later, 1870... ~_

A year passed since Ariel's first encounter with Quasimodo. She never forgot about him, and hoped that she would see him again, but this time, when he would be standing right in front of her instead of her not seeing him. Even though Ariel wanted to sing because of Quasimodo, she ended up becoming one of the ballerinas along with Cinderella. The real star of the opera house was Vanessa, the leading lady and soprano. She was also known as a prima donna, or first lady of the stage. Her lover, Sitka, was also another one of the singers of the stage. There was a part of Ariel that was somehow jealous of Vanessa, because Ariel wanted to be in the spotlight instead of Vanessa. For everyone else who worked at the opera populaire, listening to Vanessa's singing voice was like hearing nails scraping against a chalkboard because she often screeched out her notes when it came to her singing. However, that would all change on this very day.

Vanessa, Sitka, and the other actors were performing a song from Hannibal. Vanessa started to sing.

_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours!  
__From the enslaving force of Rome!_

The rest of the cast from the play began to sing with Vanessa.

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
__We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!__  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
__Hark to our step on the ground!  
__Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Now, it was Sitka's turn to sing.

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's reaching grasp!_

As Sitka was about to continue singing, Phoebus, along with two other men walked into the theater and on the stage.

One man was wearing an indigo robe with purple trims on his sleeves and bottom, a white turtleneck neckline under his robe, crimson innards, chest armor consisting of a black bottom border with small red spots, a matching neckline with a red lining, and purple center with black shoulder bells that carried each set of five red stripes on either side, a purple jumpsuit inside his robe which its sleeves covered the the backs of his hands, black boots, three jeweled rings; a red and blue one on the right hand and a green one on the left, black boots, black and purple striped chaperon hat with a red ribbon trailing down the back and black top center. He was elderly, had gray hair which matched the color of his eyes, thin black eyebrows, and pale lavender circles on his eyes, and his face was careworn.

The other man that stood next to Phoebus and the elderly man was tall, very slender, had haughty eyebrows, brown eyes, a twisted goatee beard, and long robes as well as a turban.

The tall man spoke to Phoebus and the elderly man.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"."

"Monsieur Jafar! I am rehearsing!" the conductor cried to Jafar. The conductor was heavy, and like the man standing next to Phoebus and Jafar was also elderly. He had white hair which matched the color of his eyelashes, lighter skin, wore a gold cross necklace with a cross down to his chest, a red cap, wide baby blue robe, and wide white inner robe.

"Monsieur Archdeacon, Lady Tremaine," Jafar ignored the Archdeacon's voice, and was trying to get everyone's attention. "If I could have everyone's attention, please. Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true."

"Aha!" Vanessa declared.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire – Judge Claude Frollo and Captain Phoebus," Jafar said as everyone began applauding for Frollo and Phoebus who waved to them.

"It's quite an honor, Monsieur Jafar. Thank you," Frollo spoke as he looked at Vanessa and Sitka. "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Vanessa and Sitka, our leading lady and gentleman for five seasons now," Jafar answered.

Vanessa was a slender yet voluptuous young woman, similar to Ariel in certain ways. The majority of the similarities they shared was that their waists were similar sizes, and their facial structure was nearly on par to each other. The way their hair was shaped was also in an almost similar overhead fashion. Most noticeably, their hairstyles were different; while Ariel's hair was flaming red and straight, Vanessa's hair was dark brown and wavy. Also, Vanessa's skin was paler than Ariel's, and her eyes were more almond-shaped and were a violet color instead of blue. Vanessa wore a vanilla under dress, which reached down below her neckline, yet did not have the shoulder straps that her corset did beforehand. She also wore a pair of black flats.

Sitka was Native American, slender, had black hair which was up to his shoulders, little facial hair on his chin, wore a brown coat with reindeer antlers on the back, as well as black boots.

"We are also deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Prince Eric," Phoebus introduced Eric to everyone. Eric had fair skin, black hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a white V-neck collared shirt, red cummerbund, navy pants, and black boots.

"My parents and I are honored to be supporting all the arts at the world reknowned opera populaire," Eric spoke with a smile.

From afar, Ariel started staring at Eric.

"Ariel. What's wrong?" asked Cinderella.

"That man named Prince Eric. I know him," Ariel realized.

"You do? Who is he?" Cinderella wondered.

"He's my childhood sweetheart. We used to always play together. I even remember that we had picnics in the attic, and before my father died, Eric and I would watch him playing the violin. Eric and I also read dark stories to each other from the North. He called me, "Little Mermaid." Ariel replied.

"Oh, Ariel. He's so handsome," Cinderella smiled as Eric continued talking to the actors, Jafar, Frollo, Phoebus and the Archdeacon.

"I'm afraid I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. However, I will be here this evening to share your great triumph," Eric stated with a bow while saying, "My apologies."

Ariel, Cinderella, and the rest of the ballerinas appeared onstage and began to dance. Lady Tremaine walked with Frollo and Phoebus, and was telling them all about the ballerinas.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieurs," Lady Tremaine said.

"Who's that girl?" Phoebus questioned, pointing to Cinderella.

"That's my daughter, Cinderella," Lady Tremaine replied.

Cinderella was a gorgeous young woman with classically beautiful features. She was of average height, well-proportioned and slender with a softly-shaped kind face. Her skin was fair and flawless, her lips were pink, her eyes were a twinkling blue, her beautiful strawberry-blond hair was medium-length tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon.

"And who is that beautiful red-haired angel?" Frollo inquired, pointing to Ariel.

"That's Princess Ariel, the daughter of the late King Triton. She has very promising talent, Monsieur Frollo," Madame Tremaine remarked.

"Wait. Wasn't King Triton also a famous violinist?" Phoebus questioned out of curiosity.

"Yes. Ariel is his only child. She was orphaned at the age of five when she came to live in the ballet dormitories. However, she always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid. Even though Cinderella is my real daughter and Ariel is not, I think of Ariel as a daughter while Cinderella thinks of her as a sister," Lady Tremaine said.

The cast of Hannibal were finishing the last part of the song which is where they left off before Sitka sang his part:

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
__Hark to our step on the ground!  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!  
_

"Wonderful," Phoebus spoke as everyone began clapping for the chorus. "Miss Vanessa, would you mind coming over here, please?"

Vanessa walked up to Phoebus and Frollo.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"If I remember slightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three Of "Hannibal." As a personal favor, would you oblige with us with a private rendition, Miss Vanessa?" Phoebus quizzed.

"Of course. I'll sing for you. That is, if the Archdeacon and my mangers command," Vanessa replied

"If my diva commands," the Archdeacon responded to Vanessa's request as she walked to the center of the stage, and started to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
__Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
__If ever you find a moment, spare a thought for me_

As Vanessa was about to continue the rest of the song, abruptly, one of the sets from the stage fell down on her back, and almost killed her!

"He's here, The Phantom Of The Opera," Cinderella whispered to Ariel and the rest of the ballerinas.

"Vanessa! Are you alright?" Sitka worried as he lifted up the stage set and got it off of Vanessa's back.

"I know who's responsible for this," Jafar figured.

"Who?" Phoebus asked.

"Ratcliffe! Get down here this instant!" Jafar yelled.

"Who's Ratcliffe?" Frollo wondered.

"He's the chief flyman," Jafar explained as Ratcliffe walked up to where Jafar was on the stage with Phoebus, Frollo, and everyone else.

John Ratcliffe (or also known as Ratcliffe to everyone) was obese, had long black hair tied up in two short pigtails with red ribbons, was briefly mustachioed at the bottom of his mouth, had thick black eyebrows and lavender eyelids. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt with a long V-neckline, violet coat with both a lavender collar and cuffs, black linings on both of his front vertical edges and waistline, and slits at the bottom of it, crimson keen-length pants, a blue medallion with a gold center topping it all off, lavender calf-high socks, black colonial boots, a red cape, and a violet colonial hat with a blue feather on its black band.

"You called for me, Monsieur Jafar?" Ratcliffe answered.

"Yes. Are you the one who dropped the stage set on Miss Vanessa?" Jafar inquired with a glare.

"Me? Don't be silly. I would never do anything to harm her," Ratcliffe said.

"Then who did?" Jafar wondered.

"I don't know. I wasn't even at my post. Who else would harm Vanessa?" Ratcliffe thought about it for a moment when he began to smirk. "Unless... there's a ghost somewhere inside the opera house." Ratcliffe left with a chuckle.

"Miss Vanessa, these things do happen!" Phoebus exclaimed which made Vanessa furious.

"Yes. For the past three years strange things have been happening around here! Do you ever stop them from happening? No! Listen, until you stop these things from happening, these accidents will never happen again! Goodbye! I quit!" Vanessa screamed as she left the opera house in a huff with Sitka following close behind her.

"Amateurs," Sitka muttered under his breath about Phoebus and Frollo.

"Well, gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I will be in Agrabah," Jafar spoke as he, too, left the Paris Opera House.

"Great. Now that we've lost our leading man and woman for the play, I don't know what we should do, Phoebus," Frollo stated.

"I suppose we can't continue any further. Looks like our work here is done," Phoebus gave up.

"Wait! You can't leave just yet! You just got here!" the Archdeacon cried.

"Monsieurs, I have a message from the Opera Ghost," Lady Tremaine clarified.

"Oh dear God! Why is everyone obssessed with this Opera Ghost? He doesn't even exist!" Frollo proclaimed.

"He welcomes you both to his opera house, and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due," Lady Tremaine said.

"What salary?" Frollo asked.

"When Monsieur Jafar used to work at the opera house, the Opera Ghost gave him twenty thousand francs a month," Lady Tremaine voiced.

"Twenty thousand francs?!" Frollo shrieked as he grabbed the note from Lady Tremaine's hand.

"Perhaps you could afford more money now that you have Prince Eric as your patron," Lady Tremaine suggested.

"Well like I said before, Lady Tremaine, now that we've lost our leading man and woman for the play, Phoebus and I don't think we can continue any further. I'm sorry to say this, but the play is canceled. Otherwise, we'd have to end up refunding a full house," Frollo uttered.

"Wait!" cried the voice of Cinderella. "What about Ariel? She could sing Vanessa's part."

"Cinderella!" Ariel shouted in a hushed whisper to Cinderella.

"But, she's just a chorus girl. You can't be serious," Phoebus implied.

"Ah, yes, Princess Ariel. She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Lady Tremaine aforementioned.

"Who?" Phoebus asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know his name, Monsieur Phoebus," Ariel replied.

Lady Tremaine walked to Ariel's side.

"Let her sing for your, monsieurs. She has been well taught," Lady Tremaine agreed, referring to Ariel.

"Well, alright then. Come along. Don't be shy," Phoebus spoke as Ariel walked to the center of the stage.

"From the beginning of the aria, Mademoiselle," the Archdeacon instructed as the music for "Think Of Me" began to play.

"Phoebus, this is doing nothing to calm my nerves," Frollo grumbled.

"Oh lighten up, Frollo. She's very pretty. I like her," Phoebus said as Ariel started to sing the part where Vanessa left off in "Think Of Me."

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
__Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
__If ever you find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Later that night, the show was opening and Ariel continued to sing "Think Of Me." Everyone was watching her sing.

_We never said our love was evergreen__  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned_  
_Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of those things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you_

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think... of me!_

The audience began to roar with applause at Ariel's performance... especially Eric, who immediately recognized her.

"Bravo!" Eric cheered for Ariel.

In his mind, he was thinking:

_"It seems so long ago since you and I last saw each other when we were children. I hope you remember me, Ariel."_

Meanwhile, below the opera house, Quasimodo could hear Ariel's singing from his lair.

_"Well done, Ariel, my Angel Of Music,"_ Quasimodo voiced with a smile in his thoughts as he went to Ariel's dressing room and hid behind her mirror.

**(Note: As I was working on this chapter, I had a really hard time trying to figure out on how Ariel and Quasimodo would meet. The original idea was going be that Ariel and Quasimodo would meet a year before the story actually took place. However, in the song, "Angel Of Music" from The Phantom Of The Opera musical, in the 2004 film adaption of the musical, Christine said to Meg, "Whenever I come down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above, and in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel. An Angel of Music." To me, that probably meant that Christine has known the Phantom since she was a child, which is why I made Quasimodo (The Phantom) meet Ariel (Christine) twice: one time as children, and another time as adults. (*SPOILERS FOR THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME*) Now, before you say anything about Quasimodo's backstory, yes, I know that Frollo killed Quasimodo's mother (who was a gypsy) and adopted him when he was a baby. I think Quasimodo's father was also killed too, along with the other two gypsies who were both with Quasimodo's parents. However, like I said in the prologue (read the description about the cast for more details), Frollo does not know Quasimodo and doesn't meet Esmeralda and therefore does not become obsessed with her like in "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame." Also, yes I know that Esmeralda and Phoebus are not Quasimodo's adopted parents. I've seen "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" (Disney version), and I know how the story goes. I also read the novel written by Victor Hugo (who also wrote "Les Miserables") in my history class when I was in junior high in seventh grade. But I do know that Quasimodo's parents were trying to go to Paris, but they were killed once they entered, leaving Quasimodo orphaned and adopted by Frollo. In "The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!)," because Paris did not allow gypsies (who performed witchcraft), both of Quasimodo's parents ended up leaving an infant Quasimodo in the care of Phoebus and Esmeralda. Esmeralda is a minor role in this story, so she doesn't appear as much as Phoebus (Andre) does. Disney never mentioned the names of Quasimodo's parents, so I named his father "Gerard" (I originally wanted to name him "Andre," but changed it to "Gerard" to avoid confusion with "The Phantom Of The Opera" character also named "Andre"), and his mother "Antoinette." As I was describing the Paris Opera House in this chapter, I was also doing some research about it online in Wikipedia. In this story, Quasimodo was born in 1850 (he's twenty years old in Act 1, and twenty-one in Act 2), Cinderella was born in 1851 (she's nineteen years old in Act 1, and twenty in Act 2) (according to the Disney Wiki, Cinderella is nineteen), Eric was born in 1852 (he's eighteen years old in Act 1, and nineteen in Act 2) (according to the Disney Wiki, he's eighteen), and Ariel was born in 1854 (according to the year that Christine was born in the movie) (she's sixteen years old in Act 1, the same age as Christine, and seventeen in Act 2), and died in 1917 (according to the year that Christine died in the movie). Oh yes, I almost forgot. The song that Ariel is vocalizing is her singing "Part Of Your World" from "The Little Mermaid." You know, the part where she is singing as Ursula is taking her voice away. Sorry for the long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 2: Angel Of Music & The Mirror

The Phantom Of The Opera (Disney Style!) Chapter 2: Angel Of Music/The Mirror.

After Ariel was done with her performance, she went to the chapel to light a candle for her parents.

_"Mother. Father. If only you were here,"_ Ariel mused sadly while thinking of her.

Then, Quasimodo's voice called out to Ariel.

_"Well done, Ariel, my Angel Of Music."_

Ariel stood up, and looked around the room to see where Quasimodo was, but he wasn't there. She could hear his voice, but she couldn't see him.

"Master? Is that you?" she asked.

_"Yes. You haven't forgotten m__e__, have you?" _Quasimodo questioned.

"No. How could I? You've known me ever since I was a child. I could never forget you. Master, when will I see you again?" Ariel wondered.

_"When you're done praying for your parents, I want you to meet me in your dressing room. I will be inside your mirror if you need me. Farewell, Ariel,"_ Quasimodo spoke as his voice began to fade, leaving Ariel alone and she sat down on the floor.

"Ariel?" another voice called Ariel's name.

Ariel turned around, and there was Cinderella walking towards her.

"Cinderella," Ariel replied as Cinderella sat down next to her.

"Ariel, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You were outstanding tonight. In fact, there's one thing I wanted to ask you. Who is this new tutor that's teaching you to sing like that?" Cinderella inquired.

"Father used to tell me stories of an Angel Of Music. I always dreamt that he'd appear. Before my father died, he said that the Angel Of Music would protect me. After my father died when I was only seven, the Angel Of Music has been with me ever since. Even now, I can hear this unseen musical genius calling my name," Ariel explained.

"Ariel, what if the Angel Of Music is the spirit of your father? I almost don't think he exists," Cinderella uttered.

"He does exist, Cinderella. You just can't see him. Only I can," Ariel said.

"So in other words, he's an imaginary friend?" Cinderella quizzed.

"In a way, yes," Ariel responded.

"Ariel, stories like this can't come true. While I want to believe you and your stories about this Angel Of Music that you speak of, I can't," Cinderella told Ariel.

"Although you say you don't believe me, he is real. I can feel him when I'm singing onstage. It kind of scares me, Cinderella," Ariel trembled.

"Don't be scared, Ariel," Cinderella reassured Ariel.

"Cinderella," came the voice of Lady Tremaine who appeared in the chapel and saw Cinderella and Ariel together.

The two girls stood up and looked up at her.

"Yes, Mother?" Cinderella answered Lady Tremaine's call.

"If I recall correctly, you're supposed to be practicing your dance moves with the ballerinas, are you not?" Lady Tremaine asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes, Mother," Cinderella said as she left Ariel alone in the chapel with Lady Tremaine and went back to go and dance with the ballerinas while Lady Tremaine brought Ariel to her dressing room.

After Lady Tremaine brought Ariel to her dressing room, Ariel asked:

"Well? How did I do, Lady Tremaine?

Lady Tremaine smiled at Ariel and said:

"You did very well, Ariel."

Ariel looked at a red rose with a black ribbon on it.

"What's that?" Ariel wondered.

"Why, it's from your Angel Of Music, of course," Lady Tremaine replied as she gave Ariel the red rose. "He is very pleased with you."

While Lady Tremaine left Ariel alone in her dressing room, Ariel stared at the red rose, and realized it was from Quasimodo.

As Eric was about to go to Ariel's dressing room to see her, Phoebus and Frollo appeared behind him. Eric was holding a bouquet of flowers to give to Ariel.

"Ah, Prince Eric. I think Princess Ariel did a great job on her performance, don't you think?" Phoebus acknowledged.

"Yes," Eric answered with a smile.

"Would you mind if we introduced you to her, Prince Eric?" Frollo asked.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied," Eric stated as he went inside of Ariel's dressing room.

"It seems they met before," Frollo realized.

"Yes," Phoebus agreed.

_Meanwhile, with Eric and Ariel..._

Ariel was sitting down in front of her mirror when she heard the door open.

"The Mer in me, it's easy to see," Eric spoke as Ariel turned around to face him. "Long, golden tresses, a heart set free in the Sea. Enamored with shells, hues of aqua and Sea spells."

Ariel started to follow along with Eric's poem, which was a poem about mermaids that they knew in their childhood.

"I long for a land I hope has not been lost in the Sea, a realm where dimly lit palaces twinkle in the fathoms below, where all things Mer are safe and secure and Merfolk dwell alive and well."

Ariel and Eric recited the rest of the poem together.

"An Oceanic Heaven where the Majestic MerKing and MerQueen shed their Love and Grace upon the Magical Oceans of the deep unseen."

"Oh, Eric," Ariel voiced as she gave Eric a big hug. "It's so good to see you. I thought you wouldn't recognize me." Ariel stopped hugging Eric.

"Recognize you? How could I forget the girl who sang like a mermaid that would lure a sailor to her? Your voice is like the sound of an angel," Eric complimented Ariel.

"Before my father died, his last words to me were, "Ariel. When I'm in Heaven with your mother, I will bring you the Angel Of Music." Well, now that both my parents are gone, I have been visited by the Angel Of Music, Eric," Ariel said.

"Of course you have. Now come on. Let's go to dinner," Eric responded as he was about to leave Ariel's room until she told him:

"No, Eric."

Eric turned around to look at Ariel.

"The Angel Of Music is very strict."

"Don't worry, Ariel. We won't be out too late. I mean, come on. Am I not allowed to spend time with my childhood sweetheart? Get dressed. I'll be back in two minutes with my carriage, Little Mermaid. Wait for me," Eric said. Before he left, he heard Ariel get out of her chair, and cry out:

"Eric! Wait!"

It was too late because Eric closed the door before Ariel could explain herself.

Ariel sat down back in her chair.

"Eric. Things have changed. They're not the same as they were before," Ariel spoke aloud.

_"Ariel,"_ the voice of Quasimodo called her name as she got startled.

"Master? Is that you?" Ariel asked.

_"Yes. I told you I would meet you in your dressing room. Look at yourself in the mirror. I am there inside, waiting for you to come to me,"_ Quasimodo said as he appeared behind her mirror, and there he was standing in front of her.

Suddenly, someone was trying to open the door to Ariel's dressing room, but it was locked. It was Eric who was trying to open the door.

"Ariel! Let me in! Ariel!" Eric cried, but Ariel was too distracted by Quasimodo's voice calling out to her. It seemed like Quasimodo put Ariel under a spell.

_"Come to me, Ariel, my Angel Of Music,"_ Quasimodo beckoned Ariel as she mysteriously went through her mirror and followed him into his lair.

**(Note: The poem that Ariel and Eric are reciting is a poem about mermaids, which is something I found online. I know that Christine and Raoul recited "Little Lotte," but in this story, instead of Eric calling Ariel "Little Lotte," he calls her "Little Mermaid," even though she's technically not a mermaid in this fanfic. In real life, Ariel is known as "The Little Mermaid." However, the part where Eric is talking about how Ariel "sang like a mermaid that would lure a sailor to her," is actually a myth about mermaids who would lure sailors to the sea with their singing and eventually would drown them. I'm not sure if that's true, but correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I keep forgetting to put this at the start of every chapter, but here is the main reason why I put Italics in the story:**

Key:  
_Italics = thoughts, dreams, and Quasimodo speaking when he is not seen, but heard._

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2, and look forward to Chapter 3. ^_^)**


End file.
